1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power seat driving apparatus for a vehicle which is installed on a passenger car or truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a seat installed on a passenger car or truck can be adjusted by moving the seat back and forth corresponding to the physique of a driver. Additionally, some seats can be adjusted with regard to the seat height at the front and rear ends to make the driver more comfortable. For the purpose, it has been proposed that the adjustments of the horizontally longitudinal position of the seat section and the heights of the seat at the front and rear ends are performed by using an electric motor. In conventional apparatuses, dedicated motors are used for each driving part to achieve such adjustment of each part of the seat because the operating positions and directions are different from each other and so each adjusting device is driven by an electric motor. However, this kind of system uses a large number of parts, not only complicating the structure but also enlarging the size of the seat driving system. For this reason, the space where other various functions will be loaded may decrease and further assembly becomes complicated, increasing manufacturing cost.